Villains
The Villains are a series of enemies to the Heroes in Red Ryder's universe. The Villains are divided into different categories (Doctors, Murderers, Superpowers and Anti-Heroes). Categories Doctors The Doctor category is the villains that are any form of Doctor or Scientist. Murderers Murderers are people who mainly focus on killing others. Superpowers The Superpower category consists of villains that posses super human abilities, such as the ability to fly, any superpowers that the villain has because of gadgets or weapons don't count. Anti-Heroes Anti-Heroes are villains that still show signs of being a good person and sometimes act as allies. Red Ryder Saggi (Murderer)- Saggi is a psychopath with an unknown identity, he was originally an employee at a comedy club, when he recieved an offer from 2 mobsters that would make him rich. He accepted the offer and was told to wear a Guy Fawkes mask during a heist attempt, when a security guard caught them, he shot a fuse box that caused a chain reaction that ended with an acid explosion that melted the Guy Fawkes mask into Saggi's face, preventing it from ever being removed. Trickster (Doctor, Murderer)- Catherine Anna was a psychiatrist at Rollins Asylum, she was interviewing Saggi when she started to develop feelings for him and helped him escape, taking on the identity of Trickster, she has continuously attempted to get Saggi's attention. Ripjaw (Anti-Hero)- Damien Derek was a robber, during a fight with Red Ryder while trying to rob a museum, Damien's jaw was broken after impact with a wall and a kick. That evening, Damien was visited by an odd man that gave Damien a modified headgear that realigned his jaw and also gave him the jaw strength of a crocodile. Inspite dedicating his life to getting revenge on Ryder for breaking his jaw in the first place, he sometimes acts as an ally, as a way for thanking Ryder for saving his life on a couple of occasions. The Puzzler (Anti-Hero)- Eugene Dixon was abused as a child by his father until his father moved away and he was raised by his unintelligent mother. In school, he recieved all passing grades and, thanks to his intelligence, he was able to graduate High School at the age of 10. After graduating college at the age of 13, Eugene started working for several major companies, including Youngtech, the company owned by David Young's father, Edward Young at the time. One day, Dixon tried to present his new invention, The P-Tooth, a modified blue tooth that would allow the user to understand any foreign language, however, security threw him out of the building, thinking he was an intruder, since they had no knowledge of his high intellect. A week later, Eugene was finally able to present his invention to Edward, however, the idea was turned down, causing Eugene to resign from the company. Over the next few years, Eugene spent his time making his Puzzler suit along with a wide array of tools and death traps, intending to get revenge on Edward for ruining his dreams, however, when Eugene was finally ready to take his revenge, he learned that he had taken too long to prepare as Edward had died in a car accident and Edward's son, David, had taken over as the new CEO. Nightmare (Doctor)- Dr. Jacob Crow used to be a famous scientist, and expert in a person's fear (Similar to the Batman villain, Scarecrow), after a news report was released proclaiming that Jacob was killed in a natural disaster, a virus had been released into Rollins Asylum, causing several inmates to fear everything, Red Ryder tried finding a link between the incidents, and was able to find out that all the inmates were suffering from the nightmarish daydreams in alphabetical order of their initials (Aaron Alexander, Andrew Bates, Arnold Cap etc.). Ryder investigates the Asylum and believes he might find some clues from some witnesses, prompting him to ask some of his most feared enemies, Vance Roland, Clockwork, Golem etc. That night, Ryder tries to catch the culprit by hiding in the cell of the culprit's next supposed victim, Dash Elliot, however, the criminal instead targets a serial rapist called Daniel Eddie. Eventually, Ryder is able to find the culprit and discovers him as a skinny man in brown tattered rags with a Freddy Krueger type glove and a gas mask. When Ryder removes the man's mask, he discovers that the culprit is Dr. Jacob Crow, who had faked his own death so that he could continue his research on human fear, however, Crow is able to escape. Ryder continued searching for Crow before he finds a coroners office and checks 3 bodybags, the first containing the corpse of his father, the second containing the corpse of his mother and the final one containing the body of Jacob, who scares Ryder before sending him into a mysterious dimension, however, Ryder is able to defeat Jacob in his own dimension. Golem (Anti-Hero, Murderer, Superpowers)- Golem was originally a professional wrestler,